


Idle days

by Fuzen_Shimura



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzen_Shimura/pseuds/Fuzen_Shimura
Summary: Shirou was taken in by Kiritsugu, but he might as well have been adopted to take care of the old man instead .
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Idle days

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this on the spot so dont expect much and I also kinda projected myself on Shirou a little. God knows Kiritsugu needs love

  
Shirou didnt know how the old man could have survived without him to be honest.   
  
Kiritsugu was a clumsy fool that fumbled around the house. When he first was brought into his home ,the man tried to make tea for him and Shirou but somehow managed to almost burn the kitchen down . That day the boy knew that it was his duty to do the house chores.  
  
During the weekends, they would go to buy groceries and somehow manage to buy more snacks than ingredients at the end of the day. But Shirou didnt mind, he enjoys seeing Kiritsugu's eyes light up slightly when he munches on those not-too-sweet chocolate biscuits .   
  
Doing laundry was a pain, Kiritsugu had tried to help hang the sheets out once but forgot to clip them to the pole, and it ended up flying. God knows how embarrassing it was to go to the neighbours homes and ask for them back .  
  
But shirou didnt blame him, Kiritsugu said he was a mage and that he never stayed at one spot for too long -though he paused sometimes, looking unsure if he should add something else- and that he never done such mundane things before .   
  
When Taiga was introduced to them, it was a whole new hell. Apart from taking care of Kiritsugu, Shirou had to take care of a hyper active middle school girl who constantly bugged you with stuff . It was no surprise that the two man-childs got along well.   
  
"Shirou, can you grab the green tea bottles in the fridge? "   
  
Said boy looked over to Taiga from the kitchen and huffed, "Cant you get it yourself? I'm preparing dinner and all you're doing is laying around ."   
  
The girl in questioned whined, saying something about how Shirou used to be so cute and obedient . Kiritsugu, who was sitting across from Taiga smiled fondly, " Here, here , I'll get it. "  
  
Kiritsugu pushed himself up, or at least tried to, but Shirou saw how much he was struggling with his shaky hands and knees. He frowned, recently the old man had started from wearing fitted western clothing to loose Japanese traditional wear, and it wasnt for show. Sometimes when Kiritsugu wasnt looking, Shirou could see how his hands struggled to open the sliding door or how leans his body to one side.   
  
Shirou sighed, "I'll get it, just sit down. You shouldnt be encouraging Taiga to make you do anything for her anyway."   
  
The man only nodded with a well hidden gleam of thanks in his eyes before sitting back down .   
  
Kiritsugu didnt have much time left, but Shirou would make the most out of it if it's the last thing he does.   
  
He placed the bottles in front of them as he idly listened to the news reporter talk in the news.   
  
It was the least he could do anyway.  
  
  



End file.
